


Nights of Passion

by Icelilly



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Frottage, Grinding, Incest, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icelilly/pseuds/Icelilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither of them could of predicted this. Neither of them could of predicted they'd end up in bed together. But their love was spontaneous and the nights when they made love was simply breath-taking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nights of Passion

**Author's Note:**

> A some-what old fic, this was originally for the Nordic Romance Fest held back in July but I wasn't able to finish it in time. A friend of mine was in dire need of a NorIce fix and with a lack of new fanwork recently, I decided to finish this little fic off!
> 
> I haven't written smut in more than four years so I'm a bit embarrassed putting this up. This fic is the perfect example as to why I don't write it.
> 
> Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. I don't own anything but the story itself. but the story its self.

Neither of them could predict this. Neither would have predicted they would be spending the night together and most certainly never would have predicted they’d be in bed together. But neither was complaining. Their love was spontaneous and it was exactly how they liked it. It was just them and them only. No Sweden, no Finland and certainly no Denmark. No one to interrupt and no one to judge. Nothing could be more perfect than what was unfolding between them.

It was pure luck that they met. Iceland just wanted to do some shopping and have some alone time. He had no absolutely no intention of visiting Norway at his home, let alone visit him at all. But when Norway spots you in a crowd, he will do one of two things; he will try to avoid you like the plague or he will reel you in and never let you go until he was ready to. With Iceland, it was always the latter. If Norway had his way, he’d never let the younger man go. But he knew that was just not possible, whether he was a nation or not. Iceland was one who never liked to be tied down. He did things his way and his way only. It was one of the many things he loved about his brother.

The house was pitch dark, the only light coming from the lamp posts outside as it shined through the large window across from the bed. There were sounds of crickets chirping into the night but the sounds of moans, pants and groans coming from both nations overpowered the sounds of nature. The air was cool but one would never be able to tell with the scene unfolding in the bedroom. Their naked bodies were tangled together under white bed sheets, the lavender-coloured comforter already tossed to the side on the floor. Their fingers were intertwined as Norway broke away from Iceland’s lips and began placing tender kisses down his neck and across his chest. Iceland brought Norway’s face back to his as he reached up for his brother’s hair pin. He gently removed the barrette and placed it on the nightstand before pulling him down for another kiss, their tongues dancing for dominance. When the two broke away to catch their breath, both men had the look of desire and want in their eyes. There was no turning back now.

In a moment that caught Iceland off-guard, Norway pinned him down by the wrists before going down on his neck once again. His kisses were rougher than before and his lips were soon trailing over sensitive skin that resulted in a whimper. Norway nibbled on some flesh, leaving love marks on parts of his neck and collarbone. He smiled as he admired his handy work. He wanted to make sure that the world knew that Iceland was his and no one else’s.

Norway let go of Iceland’s wrists as he began trailing down further, leaving kisses on his stomach and hips. His hands slowly slid down as they traced Iceland’s shape resulting in a breathless moan. Norway continued to go down as he ended up in between Iceland’s legs. Instead of tending to his brother’s need for touch, he continued to tease him relentlessly by placing kisses in between his thighs, one of Iceland’s most sensitive spots. The younger nation’s cries and pleas were getting louder as he ached in frustration. Norway was touching everywhere but that _one_ spot. Iceland gripped onto the bed sheet as his body arched in pleasure. He then gripped onto Norway’s hair and cried out to him. He couldn’t take much more of the teasing. He needed to be touched. He was so desperate for his touch that he willingly called him “big brother” without Norway even having to ask or beg. He smirked in amusement as he licked his lips in desire. He brought himself to Iceland’s ear and whispered that he didn’t need to wait any longer, sending shivers down his spine. As he pulled Iceland in for another kiss, he grabbed and put both their members together and slowly began stroking them. The contact was electrifying, the friction sending waves of pleasures throughout their bodies. The contact was enough to cause Iceland’s hips to buck upward. Norway smirked as he put a fair amount of strength into his free hand and roughly pinned him down by his left hip and began picking up speed. He couldn’t take his eyes off of his younger brother. Iceland was simply stunning as he watched him grip the bed sheets and biting his lip to keep himself from moaning. But Norway knew Iceland wouldn’t be able to keep that up for long as he had other plans in mind and decided to take it up a notch. His hand disappeared from Iceland’s cock, confusing the dazed Icelandic. It soon found its way to Iceland’s right hip and before anything could be said, he began rocking their bodies together.

Neither of them seemed to care of the increasing volume of their voices as the friction between them became too much but undeniably not enough. In a move that caught Norway off-guard, Iceland turned the tables and he soon found himself underneath the younger nation.

“Don’t think you’ve got all the control,” Iceland panted. Norway merely smirked at his actions and words. He would never admit it but he found it extremely arousing whenever Iceland tried to over-power him. He lowered himself down and placed rough but sloppy kisses on his cheek and down his neck and their bodies began grinding together once more. Iceland soon began nibbling on his ear while Norway’s arms were wrapped around his neck, the friction of their bodies causing his nails dig into Iceland’s back. His hands began to wander down and made their way to his ass where he firmly grabbed both cheeks, resulting in a groan from the smaller nation. Their lips soon met once again but with both coming close to their climax, their kisses were replaced with loud moans and gasps. With one final grind, they came undone as their stomachs and chests became covered in white, their bodies shivering in a feeling of pure ecstasy.

When the two nations were slowly coming down from their high, the two kissed once more before Norway slid off from underneath him and curled up next to Iceland. Norway pulled up the bed sheets over them while Iceland had begun dozing off in his chest. He smiled as he gently ran his fingers through the strands of Iceland’s soft silver hair. It was moments like these that Norway loved the most and he wouldn’t change it for the world. He placed one last kiss on Iceland’s forehead as he whispered “I love you” in his ear before the power of sleep overtook him.


End file.
